The Three And The Ring Of Elder Rock
by CrittersAtPlay
Summary: Robert Hughes was a squire in the services of Dun Fortheir when the life of him and his best friend were changed forever when they meet a young wizard named Ignotus Peverell.; Set before Hogwarts; Rating is T for now, however it may be raised to M later.


**The Three and The Ring of Elder Rock**

**Chapter One: A Royal Flush**

It was the year of our Lord, nine hundred and forty-five. King Malcolm the First ruled Scotland. War was brewing to the south. I, Sir Robert Hughes, was but a young lad serving as a squire in the service of Dun Fortheir. I had no notion that my world was in the grips of winds that would change civilization forever.

"Come on Michael!" I said. "If we be late, Sir Paul will lash us for certain!"

"Ye are always late. Why be it then that he has not done ye yet?" asked Michael as he made in behind me on the road.

Michael Wallace was the greatest companion anyone could ask for. Michael was tall for his age with coal black hair and green eyes. Many the young maiden fancied him. I on the other hand was short for my age but twice as strong. I inherited my brown hair from my mother and my blue eyes from my father. I did not envy Michael for if not for him I would have never had the nerve to attract the attention I desired from many a maiden. We had been best mates since I could remember. Cannot tell ye how we first met, for I do not remember myself. The village in which we grew up was nestled in the valley of Narn beneath the gaze of Dun Fortheir, the most impressive fortress and castle of it's day.

The village of Salo and Dun Fortheir had lived in harmony for centuries. Dun Fortheir provided protection and strength while the village provided goods and food.

I was running with vigor. The sun would soon be rising. No chance would I be late today. King Malcolm was coming and would be to Dun Fortheir in three days time. Every man, woman, and child was doing whatever they could to prepare for his arrival. The village was cleaned and spruced up for it was through which the King would make his journey. All hands amongst the castle were preparing the decorations and feast. A royal guard would welcome the King and every Knight of Dun Fortheir would be in attendance.

I did not answer Michael but waved him to stay close as we ran towards the castle. _Whaam!_ As I turned up the road towards my destination, a horse and carriage drew even from an adjoining cobbled street. I ran straight into the side of the horse and toppled backwards. The driver halted the carriage and jumped down to inspect his horse.

"How dare ye assault me horse peasant!" screamed the driver.

The driver raised his whip in a threatening manner.

"No harm meant sir, please!" I shouted still lying on my back and raising my arms up to shield my face.

Michael stood behind me with his hands raised towards the driver. Scared but defiant.

"Hold thy whip driver!" shouted a passenger inside the carriage.

I lowered my hands slightly to see a man in handsome attire step out of the carriage.

"Lord Pryce!" cried Michael as he dropped to his knees and stared at the ground.

Lord Pryce was one of the most powerful and feared rulers in all the land. He was also King Malcolm's most trusted advisor. His presence was a clear sign that the King was drawing nearer.

"Rise lads." said Lord Pryce. "Where are ye off to at such a pace?"

Michael and I both got to our feet. Neither of us would dare look at Lord Pryce for it wasn't proper. I kept my hands near my face for fear.

"Please milord, we are off to the castle Dun Fortheir to prepare for the King." replied Michael still looking at the cobbled street.

"And what be thy business?" asked Lord Pryce.

"Squires, milord." I replied lowering my hands slightly.

"Ah, then ye be needed there more than me. Come, ye will journey with me the rest of the way." said Lord Pryce.

Michael and I looked up in disbelief. Surely he jest.

"Come lads! Doth not test me patience." said Lord Pryce with a smile.

Michael and I ran to the carriage and clambered inside. Lord Pryce climbed in behind us and took a seat. The bench cushions were velvet and softer than anything I had ever touched before. Silk lined the walls of the carriage with the kingdom's crest embroidered in gold on the side. Truly the King's carriage itself could not be grander.

"What be thy names lads?" asked Lord Price.

"Michael Wallace, milord." replied Michael.

"Robbie Hughes, milord." I replied.

The driver had climbed back atop the carriage while cursing. With a lurch the carriage took towards the castle with hast. I had never been in such and neither had Michael. It traveled over the cobbled street as though it floated on air.

"Such manners from young lads as ye. I commend thee. How long have ye been in the service of Dun Fortheir?" asked Lord Pryce.

For the first time I looked at Lord Pryce properly. He was a tall, heavier set man of moderate age, though you could tell he must have been stoutly built in his youth. His beard and hair were as dark as coal. His eyes looked kind but stern.

"Three years, milord." I replied.

"And who be thy keep?" asked Lord Price.

"Sir Paul, milord." replied Michael.

"The sun be rising in the East. Is not that late for a squire's arrival?" asked Lord Pryce.

As I looked out of the carriage window, the great iron gates of the outer wall of Dun Fortheir passed. The sunrise shown brightly, peering through the gaps in trees and outer wall creating glimpses of blinding sun followed by long shadows.

Dun Fortheir was protected by more than just an outer wall. Sir Paul on many occasions had taken pain to instruct us on the elemental strength of the outer defenses surrounding Dun Fortheir. From the north and east the castle was protected by the outer wall. From the south came the protection of the seemingly bottomless black lake. From the west came the protection of a dense and foreboding forest. The paramount of the castle's protection came from the ground on which it stood.

Nestled in the valley of Narn, Dun Fortheir was surrounded on all sides by mountains. These mountains were too treacherous to pass leaving only two entrances to the valley. One to the east and one to the north. Any foreign invading army seeking access to the north would be at the utmost disadvantage upon entering the valley.

"Yea, milord. This be our plit when met thee." I replied.

"Then ye be of good fortune lads." replied Lord Pryce.

"Milord?"

"Ye would be in great tribulation upon arrival however, ye be with me. I will tell Sir Paul of the plit I have placed upon thee this morn and he will find pity." replied Lord Pryce.

I smiled and nodded yet I did not feel at ease. Sir Paul was not a forgiving man no matter the circumstance. He wasn't a large or burly man yet his presence demanded respect. Long black hair and piercing brown eyes, he walked with an heir of dominance and rightfully so. He was one of the most skilled swordsman I have ever encountered and that was only overshadowed by his courage.

As the carriage drew to a halt I could hear the clanking of swords and calls of instruction from Sir Paul. We were late and had surely missed morning practice. The courtyard and lower grounds were full of morning goers, many in hurried preparation for the upcoming visit of King Malcolm I.

The driver climbed down from atop the carriage and unbuckled the steps that lowered from it's side in preparation of it's passenger's departure. Lord Pryce motioned was us to depart first. I swallowed hard as I opened the carriage door and stepped out into the morning light. Silence fell as Michael and I clambered out of the carriage.

"Look! It be Lord Wallace and Lord Hughes here to grace we common with thee presence!" shouted Marcus Pense, a fellow squire, in jest.

Many broke into laughter.

"Hold thy tongue!" growled Sir Paul and all laughter ceased. "Explain this!" He demanded of us.

"Allow me." said Lord Pryce as he emerged from the carriage.

"Milord." said Sir Paul as he bowed.

"These young lad's progress was delayed when me carriage cut cross their path." said Lord Pryce.

There was the sound like the cracking of a whip behind us. I turned and lifted my hands to shield my face once more, sure that the driver had raised his whip to smite Michael and I. What I saw was far more frightening. A figure, wearing a long green cloak with a hood pulled over the head stood behind us and had seemingly manifested itself out of air. Everyone in the assembled courtyard including Michael and I, shrank away from the figure except for Sir Paul and Lord Pryce.

"Be not afraid." said Lord Pryce loudly. "This is the wizard Ignotus. He is one of me most trusted advisors."

At these words, the figure lowered his hood to reveal a young lad, not much older than me, with short blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. He looked about his surroundings with mild interest then turned and bowed low to Lord Pryce.

"Why be ye bringing a sorcerer into our midst!" cried William the blacksmith. "Doth we not have enough troubles? Giants in the mountains and demons in the forest!"

"Hold thy tongue blacksmith!" cried Sir Paul.

"I assure all of thee, wizard Ignotus will bring ye no harm." said Lord Pryce in a loud voice. "He has the trust of the King and of me."

"Forgive me, milord, but what brings thee to Dun Fortheir?" asked Sir Paul.

"I come on orders of the King." replied Lord Pryce. "Please, let us take this into quarters so that I might discuss with thee in private."

Sir Paul bowed then motioned for Lord Pryce to follow him into the castle. He pointed at Michael and I then motioned for us to come to him.

"Gather up Lord Pryce's things from his carriage then bring them into the castle's Great Hall." said Sir Paul. "Be quick about it!"

"Sir William, see that preparations continue without interruption." called Sir Paul to Sir William.

Sir William, a valiant knight and second in command, nodded then began bustling the courtyard workers back to task.

Michael and I ran to the carriage to collect his things. I took the largest trunk while Michael collected the smaller two. As we turned to head towards the castle entrance, the young lad Lord Pryce called wizard Ignotus stood waiting for us. Michael quivered at the sight.

"Allow me." said wizard Ignotus with a smile.

He withdrew a small, highly polished stick from his garments and pointed it at the trunks we were holding. Immediately, the trunks floated into the air and slowly began to move towards the castle. I leapt back from the trunks, and stared in horror. Michael continued to hold on defiantly.

"We doth not need ye assistance, wizard." grunted Michael.

"Allow me to show thee that I come in good fortune." replied the wizard.

"Sir Paul has given me duty and I must follow." replied Michael.

"Very well." replied the wizard and the trunks lowered slowly to the ground.

I had just noticed that the entire courtyard was staring silently. I snatched up the trunk and began walking to the castle entrance. Michael followed but so did the wizard.

"How long have ye been in the service of Dun Fortheir?" asked the wizard.

Michael ignored him but I answered, "Three years."

"Doth ye enjoy thy service here?" asked the wizard.

"Yea, indeed." I replied.

We began to climb the steps into the castle.

"Doth ye fear me?" asked the wizard.

Michael stopped then turned to face the wizard scowling, "I pray thee, tell me why we would fear thee?"

"If it not be fear then why doth ye hate me?" asked the wizard.

"Ye wish for me to talk to thee? Fine! I wilt talk. Ye may soon wish I might hold me tongue." replied Michael gruffly as he turned and proceeded into the castle.

As we entered the castle, Lord Pryce's voice carried into the entrance hall.

"Since the untimely death of Lord Thomas, this castle hath been without rule. The King be very pleased that the castle remains loyal to Scotland. Therefore, with the Britons assembling in the south, King Malcolm is sending additional guard to Dun Fortheir. I wilt be overseeing Dun Fortheir hence forth in Lord Thomas' stead."

Lord Pryce's voice was coming from the throne room.

"I think it be best we wait here." said Michael.

"I agree." I said.

"Why?" asked wizard Ignotus and proceeded to the great doors that concealed the throne room. "I have not to fear."

With that he knocked sharply on the large door which echoed loudly.

"Yea?" called Lord Pryce.

"It is I, the wizard Ignotus, humbly requesting permission to enter."

"Ye may enter." replied Lord Pryce.

The wizard pushed open the door and strode into the throne room. I myself, had only been in the throne room twice before. The wizard turned and motioned for us to follow him inside. We picked up the trunks and followed.

"Leave the trunks in the entrance hall lads." said Lord Pryce.

We sat the trunks back down then continued to follow the wizard. The throne room seemed even more massive than before. The great floor of the room spread fifty paces from the entrance of the doorway to the elevated throne platform and twenty paces to either side. The floor itself was famous for it's intricate designs and patterns that told the story of the castle's existence. A great scarlet runner lead from the doorway to the platform. The side walls of the room were lined with pillars and behind the throne itself was a great stain glass window with drapes of scarlet silk curtains on both sides. The high ceiling had at least a dozen chandeliers hanging from it's rafters.

Lord Pryce stood on the platform with Sir Paul and Friar Mantos. As we approached the Friar looked at the wizard with distrust.

"What doth ye think of Dun Fortheir, Ignotus?" asked Lord Pryce.

"Inspiring." replied the wizard. "I will require a private study. One of the two towers would be best."

"The towers are for visiting royalty." replied Sr Paul.

"Have we visiting royalty?" asked Lord Pryce.

"No, milord." replied Sir Paul.

"Then choose which tower wilt serve thee best, Ignotus." said Lord Pryce.

The wizard bowed low and Sir Paul's face was placid.

"Lord Pryce requires the services of two squires to serve in the throne room as this be the center from which he wilt govern. I have recommended thee." said Sir Paul.

I was stunned into silence. Michael however, was not so silent.

"How wilt we complete our training?" asked Michael. "We wish to be knights."

"Being a knight means to serve thy King and thy Lordships in any way required." replied Sir Paul. "Lord Pryce requires this service of thee. Ye wilt gather thy belongings from the village in the morning. Throne Room Guards reside inside the castle grounds."

When Michael made to persist, Sir Paul grabbed both of us by the scruff of the necks and marched us to the center of the floor just outside earshot of Lord Pryce and the wizard.

"I doth not believe that Lord Pryce is here by appointment." whispered Sir Paul in a gruff voice. "I knew of his arrival in advance. He requested this Lordship of King Malcolm. I wish to know why. Ye wilt report to me all that ye hear."

Michael and I both nodded but remained silent. I was too scared to protest.

"Is there a problem?" asked Lord Pryce.

Sir Paul turned and bowed to Lord Pryce. "No, milord. The lads be experiencing nerves over the appointment."

"Come now. Ye wilt not be slaves. Royal Court Guards are treated well." said Lord Pryce.

"We be honored, milord. We be of fear of failing thee." I replied.

I did not know where my sudden courage had come from. Speaking out was not my strength. Lord Pryce smiled and I bowed my head.

"Doth not fear me. Ye wilt do well." replied Lord Pryce.

Sir Paul dismissed us and instructed us to fetch Sir William. He would train us on how to be Guards in the Royal Court. The news of our appointment shocked many and drew scrutiny.

"Arrive in the Lord's carriage and now ye be royal guards? What wilt ye be tomorrow? The King?" scoffed Pence as he entered the courtyard where we waited for Sir William.

"No Marcus. Tomorrow they wilt be princes!" scorned Adam Gunther, another fellow squire.

Adam Gunter came from a long line of knights and nobility. He was tall, muscular, and arrogant.

"Yea and ye wilt be in irons if ye are not more civil!" hissed Michael in mock.

"Leave them be." said Sir Fredrick, a newly appointed Knight. "Ye know that royal guards and royal jesters be the same."

Sir Fredrick was a skilled swordsman and equally as cruel. Many feared him and he often used it to dominate others. Many a time had we been forced to do his chores when he was a squire.

"Sir Fredrick, doth ye not have a post to be tending to?" asked Sir William as he stepped into the courtyard.

Without a word Sir Fredrick turned and walked towards the main gate. Sir William watched him till he crossed through the gate to presume his post. Then he turned to address us.

"So ye two have been appointed to the royal guard." said Sir William.

The other squires began busying themselves with chores about the courtyard while listening for they went about their work in silence.

"How did ye know?" I asked.

The blacksmith told me he heard it from the cook whom heard it from a chambermaid whom heard it from a caretaker whom heard it from a servant tending to draperies in the throne room at the time of the appointment." said Sir William. "Never say anything in open quarters that ye doth not want repeated."

"Sir Paul wishes for ye to –" started Michael.

"To train thee?" interrupted Sir William leaning closer.

"Yea, he doth." I replied.

"Follow me." said Sir William.

Without another word he turned and started walking towards the castle entrance. Michael and I followed without question, though my heart told me that I was headed towards my destiny. I was scared yet thrilled all at the same time. Adventure was ahead, I could feel it.

* * *

**A/N: The second plot idea extended to me by my anonymous mentor. Please review and let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
